nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Rea Knight
Rea Knight (レア ・ ナイト Rea Naito) is a knight who used to serve Neko Shinrin's goverment, at least until its fall after the events of Demons in Wonderland. General Information Personality She is very chivalrous and generally well mannered. While she often obeys the orders of her master, Rea always does the right thing, even when she was not ordered to, such as sparing Misao's family. She's also stern with her juniors, seen in her treatment of Misao. Rea has highly idealistic ideas about Wonderland, however because of this, she is naive enough to believe the Kingdom of the Cats is a good place and that Neko is a benevolent leader. After her ideals come crashing down after the truth of the Kingdom of the Cats is revealed, she breaks down into depression, but gets better. Abilities ;Metal Character Basis Name Background Information Rea was a knight at the service of Neko. Her occupation was to capture any resident who didn't agree with the ideals of the Kingdom of Cats. In one of these times, she had to capture a family of rabbit youkai because they refused to pay the taxes. However, after knowing them better, she decided to let them go. The daughter of the rabbit family, Misao Nousagi was charmed by Rea's code of chivalry and decided to become her apprentice. Role Demons in Wonderland For several decades, the residents of Wonderland were forced into an undesired “peace” where they were deprived of many basic rights. Many rebels fought against Neko's rule over the years, so she hired the hakutaku Yumi Murasaki. With Yumi's powers, she created a new religion, which decreased the number of revolters and the Kingdom of the Cats faced no threats for a while. Rea worked as one of Neko's knights and firmly believed that nothing was wrong with the Kingdom of the Cats and that Neko was a benevolent leader. After Miko Kokunai and Ritsuka Hayashi infiltrate into Wonderland and defeat Yumi, exposing her as an accomplice of Neko, the Kingdom of the Cats starts to decay. Now that the kingdom is collapsing, Neko sets Rea to attack Miko and Ritsuka in revenge while the two girls were trying to find a way out to escape Wonderland. Rea is defeated and discovers about Neko's true colors. Also, the truth about Neko's government is out and is forced to flee. Wonder Execution Gamble It's revealed that after the goverment by Neko was abolished due to the indirect intervention of Miko and Ritsuka, Rea realized she was being manipulated by Neko all along and that the Kingdom of the Cats was not a good place. She fell into depression and choose not to get involved with Loredana Lockhart's new government. Her depression is what motivates her apprentice Misao Nousagi to accomplish Rea's dreams of a fair anarchy, no matter how questionable her actions are. When the government is restored after Misao is imprisoned and the presence of Starrot Heartlet changes the realm for good, Loredana decides that instead of executing her, Misao must be sent to Rea, who'll be in charge of reforming her. Rea agrees to help Misao but not before chastising her first for all the damage caused. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Demons in Wonderland Category:Wonderland Residents Category:Female Characters Category:Extra Stage Bosses